Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
by Solo Shadow
Summary: A story of Hiei and Yukina...and Kurama and a new girl called Kei. Hiei returned to the human world, but is he ready to admit to Yukina he's her brother? And what's with this new girl anyway? It's my first YYH, please R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Sister Dearest

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the charactersor the company...get it?**_

* * *

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so bear with me. I've only read/watched up to a certain point, so bear with me there as well. Hopefully this interests someone

* * *

Hiei stared at the jewel that hung from his neck. He couldn't believe he had finally found it. And he could tell Yukina…but should he?

He remembered the look in her eyes when she spoke of her brother, having no idea she was speaking to him. The love and heartache. Could he ever return the love? He knew all too well of pain.

He clenched his fists in frustration. Love-something he had convinced himself he could live without. "What good is love anyway? What will it help?"

"What will what help?" A voice floated through the darkness. It belonged to Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked. "And why didn't I sense you?"

Kurama chuckled. "I was looking for you, Hiei. Soon Yusuke will come and we'll return to the living world."

"You've found a way to return?" Hiei was interested.

"I haven't, but Yusuke contacted me and said he'd found a way."

Hiei was quiet for a moment. "We've spent three years here."

"Now we're returning. We're no longer welcome here." Kurama said. "Hiei, you want to go back, don't you?"

_Am I ready? _"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, I suppose not."

There was a flash of bright light, and when it dimmed Yusuke stood between them, grinning.

"What did I miss?" Yusuke said, beaming. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has been a long time." Kurama smiled. "You look well Yusuke."

"Same to you. Wow, I can't believe it's been three years! I wonder what Keiko's been doing without me." He said. "Hey Hiei, how'd demon world treat you?"

Yusuke's carefree attitude had always irked Hiei, but after so much time, he was glad to see him. "Fine. Now spit it out, how are we getting back-" He almost said 'back home'._ But the living world is not my home._

"I'm getting to that." Yusuke turned serious. "It's simple, actually. If you guys will channel your power into mine, we can create a tunnel. Then we just have to cut a hole through the barrier, which is simple enough after all the training I went through. And the tunnel will close behind us."

"How did you come to learn of this?" Kurama asked.

"My ancestor." Yusuke smirked. "The old bastard knew some things worth knowing."

"How did he know?"

"How else did he transfer his genes into humans?"

"Enough talk." Hiei cut in. Suddenly he was eager to return to living world. "How long will it take to open a tunnel?"

Yusuke turned to him, looking directly at him for the first time in three years. "Eager to go back Hiei?"

"How long?" He said impatiently.

"About ten minutes. Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"Always." Kurama replied. "Let's go."

Yusuke was correct, the tunnel opened quickly, and breaking the barrier was easy. Together they returned to living world.

"Ahh, we're back." Yusuke stretched his arms up. "And look, we're right in front of old Kuwabara's house. He was bursting with excitement. "Let's drop in."

"Ok." Hiei said.

Kurama looked at him strangely. _He's willing to see Kuwabara?_

"I can't wait to see his face!" Yusuke chuckled as he knocked on the door loudly.

"Coming, coming. Jeez, be patient! Kuwabara mumbled, shaking his head as he opened the door. Then he looked up. "Ur..Urameshi!" He cried. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh. Kurama and Hiei too."

Kuwabara grabbed him in a bear hug. "I can't believe it! When did you get back?"

"You're the first stop." Yusuke grinned.

"Aw…man." Kuwabara started to get teary eyed. "I got something in my eye. Yukina! Kei! Come here!"

Hiei tensed. He wasn't ready to see Yukina. Hastily he hid the jewels under his robes.

"What is it Kuwabara?" Yukina asked as she walked in, followed by a girl with curious black and red hair. She laid eyes on the three of them.

"Mr. Hiei! Kurama! Yusuke! Is it really you?"

"Is everyone going to ask that?" Yusuke asked. "Yep, we're back. Who's your friend?"

Hiei focused on the girl as well. She smiled lazily.

"This is Kei. She escaped from demon world shortly after you three left."

_A demon, huh? That explains her immense presence. _

"Um…Mr. Hiei…I know you just got back…but I have to know…did you find my brother?"

He stared into the eyes of his sister. "I did…but you may not want to know."

"Oh course she'd want to know." Kei said. "It's you, isn't it?"

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	2. The Phantom Twin Revealed

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Note:Kei is a figment of my imagination and is not to be used without my permission (not that anyone would want to use her...)

* * *

Recap:**_

Hiei focused on the girl as well. She smiled lazily.

"This is Kei. She escaped from demon world shortly after you three left."

_A demon, huh? That explains her immense presence. _

"Um…Mr. Hiei…I know you just got back…but I have to know…did you find my brother?"

He stared into the eyes of his sister. "I did…but you may not want to know."

"Oh course she'd want to know." Kei said. "It's you, isn't it?"

_**Part 2**_

Hiei gasped and turned to the girl called Kei. He glared at her.

"What, was it a secret?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing. "She beat you to the punch Hiei!"

"Indeed she did." Kurama smiled.

"WHAT!" Kuwabara looked between the three of them. "Yukina's long lost brother is HIEI! And Urameshi, you knew!"

Yusuke smiled guiltily. "Well, I really wanted to tell you…but…"

A strange sound came from Yukina, silencing Yusuke. It was half sob half scream. "Mr. Hiei, you-you are my brother?"

Looking into his sister's beautiful eyes, he grudgingly admitted to himself he was glad she knew. Maybe he would forgive Kei. "Yes."

Tears fell from Yukina's eyes, turning to sparkling jewels as they hit the ground. Suddenly she jumped on Hiei, hugging him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiei found himself controlling the impulse to spill the story with everyone in the room. "I couldn't."

"Ahh, so it was a secret." Kei said, sounding more happy than guilty. "Oops."

"Oh save it Kei. You knew perfectly well it was a secret." Kuwabara said.

"How is that?" Kurama asked.

"It's one of her powers. When she meets someone their biggest secret is revealed to her." He grinned. "It didn't work with me of course."

"What makes you think that?" Kei asked in mock curiosity. "You're biggest secret is that you have a crush on Yusuke Urameshi."

An awkward silence followed this remark.

"Err…sorry Kuwabara, but I'm taken." Yusuke said, inching away from him.

Kei grinned even wider. "Don't worry…it's more of a man crush. He really admires you."

"Oh, that's no secret." Yusuke said with a grin. "Who wouldn't? Anyway…Yukina, would you like some time with Hiei?"

She smiled gratefully. "Yes please…um…if that's okay with you, Hiei."

He nodded, and everyone left the room.

"Show me the jewels." Yukina said, surprisingly demanding.

Hiei pulled the jewels out from under his robes. "I swear I never wanted to hurt you. I was bond by my word not to tell you." His words were truthful, but it seemed out of character.

"Then explain why." Yukina whispered.

Hiei told her everything, from the memories of the day he was thrown into the forest to losing the jewel to having the jagan installed to defeating Shigure and winning the right to tell her the truth. Yukina listened intently to every word.

"Now so many things make sense." She said. "That day you left, that really was advice a brother would give his sister."

He nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Hiei, can you promise me something?" she asked

"What?"

"Can you promise not to leave me?"

"No one can promise that." He said. That seemed to upset her, so he added, "But I can try to, if that's what you want.


	3. The Demon called Kei

**_Standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Hiei, can you promise me something?" she asked

"What?"

"Can you promise not to leave me?"

"No one can promise that." He said. That seemed to upset her, so he added, "But I can try to, if that's what you want.

**Part Three:**

Yukina smiled. "Thank you, brother."

There was a knock on the door and Yusuke shouted, "Are you two done bonding?"

"Yes. You can come back in now." Yukina sounded genuinely happy.

They all returned in.

"Kei, what kind of demon are you?" Hiei asked suddenly.

Turning, Kei scanned him with her red eyes. "Why?"

"I've never heard of a demon that has secrets revealed to it before." That was a lie. He had heard things in recent years…

"I'm a mix." She said vaguely.

"Oh really? Of what degree?" Kurama asked, pretty curious himself.

"Half and half. Fire and wolf." She flashed a smile and Hiei noticed her small fangs.

"How old are you?" Kurama asked.

"That's a rude question!" Yusuke said. "So…how old are you?" He asked Kei anyway.

"About twenty-five human years." She said.

Kurama stifled a chuckle. "That's little more than an infant in demon years."

His words were kind, but they struck a nerve. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply.

Kurama was a bit startled by her tone. "Nothing. I was just commenting."

"Okay then."

Hiei was processing what he had just heard. _Half wolf, half fire…and secrets are revealed…could it be? _In the last three years he was in demon world he had heard rumors of a young demon rising in the ranks before she left for human world. What he heard hadn't seemed important at the time, and he had ignored it. But now the very demon was standing next to his sister, and he couldn't recall what had been said.

Yusuke pounded him on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "I'll be right back. I gotta call Keiko. You and Kurama be good while I'm gone."

Hiei glared at him. "We should be telling you that."

Yusuke just grinned. When he walked out the door, everyone sat down, somewhere. Kuwabara and Yukina sat together on the couch. Kurama sat in an armchair, and Hiei perched himself on a lamp. Seeing this, Kei grinned and imitated him on the lamp across the room.

Hiei didn't like that, so he moved to the floor. Kei did the same thing, a smile hinting at her lips.

By now the others were watching them with amusement. Hiei hopped to the top of the couch, and Kei did the same. He moved to a table, Kei did the same. Every time he moved she followed him. Finally he said something. "It's no surprise how young you are, playing childish games such as this."

Kei stood up so fast she knocked over a vase, which Kuwabara dived to save and missed. Luckily, Kei caught it with her foot, while glaring at Hiei. Yukina giggled.

"Oh, honey, by now you should know Kei can catch anything she knocks over."

What happened next was quite a display. Hiei whipped around to face his sister as Kurama stood up to prevent Hiei from doing anything drastic. Kei grinned evilly as she threw the vase upwards with her foot, hitting Kuwabara with her foot as she did so. Yukina caught the vase but bopped Kurama on the head while doing so, causing him to stumble backwards into one of the lamps Hiei had sat on. Hiei caught the lamp and whacked Kuwabara in the head with it. That was intentional.

"What do you mean 'honey?'" Hiei said as he lifted the lamp off Kuwbara's head. He was so tense he snapped it in half in his grasp. His knuckles were white.

"Yukina and I are together now." Kuwabara said stupidly. "Didn't you guess? She is in my house at midnight."

Hiei had neglected to look at a clock, but there's nothing wrong with that. Now harsh reality crashed upon him. "Yo-You two…together?"

"Yep. They're together!" Kei threw her arm around Hiei's shoulders and grinned at him mercilessly. "Don't worry big brother, I play chaperone."

It was a strange moment to realize this, but Kei was the same size as Hiei. Thrown off by this unexpected discovery, Hiei was almost distracted from his quest to beat the shit out of Kuwabara. Almost.

Pushing Kei's arm off of him, Hiei walked up to Kuwabara. Despite his size in comparison to Hiei, Kuwabara backed away like a small child. "Uh…is that going to be a problem?"

Hiei didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out his katana, and Kurama jumped into action.

"Hiei, stay calm now." He said, gently taking the dangerous weapon away from him. "Sit down. Think rationally."

"Yeah man. Be cool." Kei teased.

Hiei turned his attention to Kei, glaring at her. She just grinned and showed off her fangs. "Your little katana doesn't scare me."

"Hiei, why does this upset you so much?" Yukina asked innocently. "Kazuma and I are very happy."

Hiei sighed and fell backwards, defeated. He landed gently on his bottom and stared up at Kurama, holding his hand out expectantly.

"I'm not sure I should give this back to him…" Kurama said, referring to the sword he held in his hands.

"Let me see it," Kei said, snatching it away. She ran her finger down the blade. As she did so she cut her finger open. "That's pretty sharp." She commented, handing it back to Hiei. She licked the blood off her finger. "I need a band-aid." She muttered to herself, walking towards the bathroom.

Both Kurama and Hiei looked a bit confused as to what had just happened, but Yukina and Kuwabara shrugged it off.

"That's just how Kei acts sometimes." Yukina explained. "But she really pleasant company once you get to know her."

Hiei nodded to what his sister said, but he didn't believe her. _How could something like that be pleasant company?_

There was a knock on the door, and without thinking, Hiei stood up to answer it. It happened to be Botan.

"Hiei? Is that you?" She asked incredulously.

Already bored with talking to her, he glanced away.

"It is you!" She surprised him by hugging him tightly. "And Kurama too! Does that mean Yusuke is back as well?"

Kurama nodded, always being the polite one between himself and Hiei. "Yes, we're all back. I see there have been some changes while we were gone." He was referring to Botan's hair-she had cut it much shorter and gotten a perm-or so it seemed. But she launched into a list of all the things that happened.

"Well, yes. Kei showed up, and then Yukina and Kuwabara got together. Keiko dyed her hair, Genkei renovated the temple…let's see what else…"

Kurama nodded, very confused. "Well, why don't we learn of such changes as we go?"

"Hmm? Oh of course, I shouldn't overwhelm you. Where's Yusuke?"

"Off to find Keiko." Kurama replied.

"Ah, I should have known. I'll wait here then. Where's Kei?"

"I'm here." Kei returned with a small piece of cloth tied around her finger. Yukina giggled when she saw.

"Kei, I've told you before. There's a box of band-aids that stick to your skin in the medicine cabinet."

"Yeah, but I don't like those."

Yukina shook her head. "You have some odd habits Kei."


	4. Some Catching Up and Falling Behind

**_Standard disclaimers apply._**

* * *

Yay! People enjoy my story. I did realize Hiei ws a bit ooc when he attacked Kuwabara, sorry about that. I tried to bring everyone back in this chapter. My Keiko isn't that great though...sorry.

* * *

Kei blinked.

"What's so odd a

bout dressing a wound?"

Botan laughed. "Don't bother Yukina. Kei just doesn't work like that."

Kei shook her head. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Yusuke, returning with Keiko. He was grinning like a kid at the candy store, and Keiko had her face in his chest, crying tears of joy. Botan was right, Keiko had dyed her hair-black. Hiei didn't have the attention span to ask or care why, but she had dyed it because she missed Yusuke.

Apparently, Kei didn't know Keiko very well. "Why is she crying?" She whispered to Kurama. He gave a small smile.

"She and Yusuke have known each other since childhood. When he left it was very hard for her."

"Ohh…" Kei still looked perplexed, but didn't question further.

Yusuke and Keiko walked in and sat down in an armchair, Keiko on Yusuke's lap. (A/N: Let's just say there are a lot of armchairs in this room…okay?) Everyone else resumed their former seats, except Hiei and Kei. Hiei sat right in the middle of the floor and Kei took a couch cushion and flopped down on the floor, stretching her legs and arms out before curling up in a ball.

Yusuke and Kurama couldn't help staring, but Hiei just turned his eyes away, disgusted. _What demon composes herself like that? _

"So, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, how have you all been?" Botan asked cheerfully.

"Worked to the bone," Yusuke complained. "It took forever to become strong enough to defeat that goddamn bastard!"

Keiko smacked him over the head. "Watch your mouth."

Yusuke rubbed his head. "Man, I missed those." He said to her, smiling.

She blushed. "Stop it."

Kei was peering at the two of them curiously. Hiei couldn't help wondering why, then he remembered how young she was. It wasn't uncommon for demons to live alone for hundreds of years before settling down with someone. Not that he would ever settle down.

It really irked him that he could not recall what had been said about Kei in demon world. He couldn't even remember what class she was. It then occurred to him that if he had heard things, perhaps Yusuke and Kurama had as well. Hiei glanced over at Yusuke. He didn't want to ask him, he'd ask too many questions. It might be safe to ask Kurama though. He made a mental note to do that later.

"Hiei?" He realized someone had said his name, but had no idea what had been said, so he grunted in response.

"She asked 'How was your stay in the demon world?', dumbass." Kei said. "You should pay attention when someone's talking to you."

Hiei glared at her, but when it had no effect he lost interest. "Demon world was neither enjoyable nor unbearable." He said to Botan.

"What, now you're going to talk in riddles?" Kei taunted. "You're not easy to talk to, are you?"

_What a brat. _He thought. _Why can't she just shut up? _He was about to snap at her, then remembered the embarrassing situation that just occurred with Kuwabara. No, he would just stay quiet.

The conversation had moved away from him. It seemed Yusuke had asked something about Kei.

"-it like being a wolf demon? What abilities do you have?"

Kei sat up. "Well, it gives me these," she bared her fangs. "Let's see, I can also smell and hear better than say, a normal fire apparition. And oh yeah, I can turn into a wolf."

That got Hiei's attention. He was remembering something…

"_A demon that has secrets revealed to her. She was young, and a half-breed. Half fire apparition, half wolf demon. She has many abilities, including turning into a wolf. There's a scar across her stomach, but no one knows where it came from."_

"_What class is she?"_

"_No one's sure, but there are rumors going around that she's been fighting off S class."_

"_What are her intentions?"_

That was all he could remember.

"You can transform?" Kurama asked, interested. Of course he would be, after all, he is a kitsune. That's not so different from a wolf after all.

She nodded, looking quite content with all the attention. "Yes. And I can control my actions. But I cannot speak when I transform."

"I see." Kurama looked thoughtful. "How interesting."

The others continued talking, but Hiei was getting tired fast. In fact, he was more tired than he had been in a long while. Finding his way to the kitchen, he sat down and dosed off in a chair.

"Hey, wake up."

Someone was shaking him. Groggily, he looked up to see Kei's face, looking concerned. He quickly stood up and pushed her hand away.

She seemed different now, more laid back. She was looking at him strangely.

"What are you looking at?"

"You were so cold…" He saw something strange in her eyes. _Is that fear? No, it can't be…_

He just stared at her. She became flustered. "I was just trying to be nice…see if I care if you die…god you're so mean!"

Hiei was confused again. _What's with the multiple personalities? _

"I haven't even done anything to you. I thought people in the human world were kinder, especially when I met you Yukina…but you're a jackass!"

Hiei didn't appreciate being insulted. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Kei seemed calm again, which confused Hiei even more.

"What's wrong with you?" He said out loud. "Why are you so desperate for people to be kind? Most people aren't kind. It's not demon or human nature."

"I know…but…" She turned away from him, and Hiei got the impression of an unhappy human teenager. She sounded pretty miserable. Hiei almost felt sorry for her…but he didn't do the whole sympathy thing.

"You have a lot to learn, kid." He said.

She turned and focused on him again. "I know, I know…people aren't nice. You can't trust anyone but yourself." Her eyes darkened. "Even your own flesh and blood will sell you out to get something they want."

Hiei was getting seriously irritated. She just went on and on. "Are you done now?"

"Yeah…but you know, you really were very cold. Especially for a fire apparition." She turned and left the room.

Hiei touched his arm. She was right, his skin _was _unusually cold. He shrugged it off. _It can't be that important._


	5. For the love of God, Kei!

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Hiei wandered back into the room everyone was sitting in. Botan, Yusuke and Keiko were leaving, but Yukina had invited Kurama to stay. Kei was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Hiei. You're sleeping here tonight, right?"

He hadn't been planning on it, but when she asked he couldn't refuse. "Okay."

"Good! Kurama, you can take the upstairs guestroom, and Hiei, you can take the downstairs one."

"Uh-huh." Hiei wasn't really listening, but he followed his sister to the room.

"Sorry if it's stuffy." She said, opening a window. "We haven't used it in a while."

"Hn." He was too lazy to respond.

"Well, have a good night."

He was already nodding off to sleep, but that was normal for Hiei when he was tired. He climbed into bed and without undressing, fell asleep.

Something woke him up in the night. A quiet creaking. Peering beyond the door, he saw a figure in the dark. In the moonlight, he could tell it was slender and feminine. Curious, he left his room, his feet silent. He followed the figure outside and down the street.

Under the glow of a streetlight, he saw that he was following Kei. _Where is she going? _He trailed her for blocks, until she came to a warehouse on the pier. There she stopped to look around her, but Hiei didn't think she would see him.

He was wrong. Her eyes sought him out almost immediately. She came towards him.

"Why did you follow me?" She growled.

"To make sure you weren't doing anything that would be of consequence." He replied.

"Well it wasn't any of your business." She glared at him. "Prying into someone else's personal matters is not kind."

"Not if it's to protect…someone." He had almost said 'to protect the ones you care about.' But that's not what he meant, was it?

She had no answer for that. "Just go back."

"No," He said, looking into the girl's eyes. They were bright red.

"Why not?" She hissed.

"I'm curious to know what stupid things you do in the dead of night."

"Fine." She was obviously frustrated. "Come with me then."

He was astonished that she would actually take him wherever she was going, but he didn't show it. He followed her like a shadow into the warehouse. The inside was a mess. Boxes and barrels lay everywhere, and you almost tripped every time you took a step. There was also a very eerie feeling about it. It felt evil.

Mesmerized by the auras and energies in the warehouse, Hiei lost sight of Kei.

_Blast it, where did she get to? _Hiei heard soft voices, far off.

"Why did you bring someone here, Mirikou?"

"I couldn't help it." Kei's voice responded. "I'm sorry Takeshi-sama."

"You will be punished. But right now there are more important things. How has the mission been going, Mirikou?"

_Why is she being addressed as Mirikou? _"I don't like it. It's not right."

"I didn't ask for the moral police. I asked how the mission was going."

"Not well."

"I see." The voice paused. "Now you will be punished."

Hiei couldn't hear anything for a minute. Then he heard a scream ring out. It was like a terrible music. It held for a moment, then drifted into nothingness.

_What is going on? _Hiei was alarmed. _What did he do to her?_

"Now, Mirikou, you have learned your lesson. I trust you will never bring a stranger again. I shall now take my leave."

There was a soft whimper.

Hiei wanted to see what sort of demon the voice belonged to, but for some reason he couldn't move. He heard a 'pop' sound, and he could move again.

He couldn't see much with all the boxes in the way, but he followed the sound of whining. He found Kei curled up on the floor.

"What's wrong, silly girl?" He asked sharply.

She looked up at him weakly. "Nothing." Her voice was a whisper.

Impatient with her stubborn ways, Hiei knelt beside her. "Then why are you holding your abdomen so tightly?"

She didn't respond, just curled up tighter. Hiei sighed. "Stupid girl," he muttered. He kicked her gently, and she yelped in pain. "Just let me see."

She unfurled and showed him her stomach. There was a short bloody wound across it, but it didn't seem serious.

"It's just a flesh wound." Then he noticed a large scar across her entire stomach. _I knew she was the demon…_ The scar was discolored, and at the moment, it was glowing green. "What the…?" He touched the scar and Kei whimpered again.

"Stop it." She groaned. "It hurts."

Hiei pulled his hand away. "I didn't get you into this mess." He said. "Can you stand?"

Kei shook her head. "I'll be fine. Leave me here."

Hiei was a bit tempted to do as she said, but he knew better. "Come on." He said, lifting her to her feet.

She wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't stand. She stumbled and fell into his arms. He sighed. "Stupid girl." He muttered again. "Am I going to have to carry you?"

"No!" She tried to stand on her shaky legs, only to fall flat on her bottom. Then she started coughing.

Kneeling beside her again, Hiei clapped her on the back. "Come on," he said impatiently.

Yeah, yeah." Putting one hand on her wound and using the other to support herself with Hiei, Kei stood up. "Okay let's go."

They managed to get back to the house and Kei flopped down on the couch. "Oh god this hurts."

Hiei drifted into the bathroom. All Kuwabara had was self-stick bandages, so he brought them out for her.

"Get those away from me!" she squealed, cowering at the corner of the couch, which was getting noticeably bloody.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You are really a pain in the ass."

She started coughing again. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. She just shook her head. Eventually the coughing stopped.

"I need a towel for the blood." She said.

What Hiei wanted to say was, 'Get it yourself.' But he said, "Okay," and went to fetch a towel.

Kei took the towel and tied it around her waist, blocking off the blood flow. "I need another, it's not all covered."

Scowling, Hiei got another. She tied that one below the first, then lay down on the floor closing her eyes.

"Don't you have a bedroom or something?"

Kei glanced up at him. "No…I don't always stay here. I sleep wherever…"

_That's what I used to do…_ "Oh. Okay." He turned to go to bed.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"You still feel cold. Be careful."

"Eh…"


	6. That's a Killer

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Finally, a regular length chapter. It's 1350 words...long enough, GOT IT? Lol, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The next morning Hiei woke up when he heard a shriek.

"Oh my god, Kei!"

Hiei walked into the family room to find Kei trying to calm down a hysteric Yukina.

"I'm okay. I swear. It's just a little blood. I'll wash it up."

"You promised you'd stop going out at night!"

"I'm sorry," Kei did sound sorry. "I'm sorry. Just relax."

Neither woman had noticed Hiei enter, so he grunted. Kei tensed up and turned. "Oh, hi."

Hiei ignored her and addressed his sister. "Are you okay Yukina."

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "I was just shocked, but I'm fine now."

"I see," Hiei took a quick look at Kei. "What happened to you?" He decided to play ignorant for Yukina's sake.

"Oh, just me and my clumsy self." She said, trying to play it off.

"Hn." He didn't feel like talking anymore. "It's messy, are you planning on cleaning up?"

"Yes." She stood up and bent over to pick up one of the towels she had used last night, and winced. Yukina didn't catch it, but Hiei did.

"Why don't I make some breakfast? Kazuma and Kurama should be waking up soon." Yukina headed toward the kitchen.

Hiei leaned against the doorframe and watched Kei try to bend over and pick up the other towel. "You really are a stupid girl," he said, shaking his head.

"How do you figure that?" she asked, massaging her stomach as she tried to bend over again.

"If you're hurting, it's okay to tell someone." _Why am I giving her advice I would never follow? _

"No," she whispered. "No, it's not." She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Hiei hadn't been expecting that. _What now?_

"If you tell someone you're hurting you have to explain why. And no matter why you're hurting, even if you fell and scraped a knee, it admits a weakness. And you can't trust them to never use that weakness." She was crying.

Tentatively, Hiei took a step towards her. "You're too dramatic." He said. "Not everything is so…hopeless."

"My my. My ears deceive me." Kurama had found his way downstairs. "Hiei, comforting someone."

Hiei turned away. "I was just trying to make the girl stop crying. It's annoying."

Kurama knelt beside Kei. "What's wrong? Did Hiei say something stupid or blunt?"

"No," She said, wiping the tears away. "It's nothing."

Kurama knew she was lying. What he didn't know was what she was crying about, or how Hiei was involved. "Okay. But if you want to talk to someone, Hiei might now be the best choice. You can come to me."

"Whatever." By then she had regained her composure. "Yukina makes delicious breakfast, why don't you go on in and eat it?"

Hiei didn't need to be told twice. He entered the kitchen to find heaping stacks of pancakes, a huge platter of scrambled eggs, orange juice, toast, and bacon. He stared at it dumbly.

"Have you ever had this sort of food, Hiei?" Yukina asked. "I hadn't until I moved in with Kazuma."

"What are these?" he said, pointing at the eggs.

"They're called eggs," Kurama chuckled.

"Like from a bird or reptile?" Hiei asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Yukina giggled. "Let's all sit down and eat."

Kei didn't come in for breakfast, which made Kurama suspicious. But before he could go talk to her, Hiei ambushed him.

"I have to talk to you."

"Concerning what?"

"Of rumors you may have heard in the demon world."

"Oh?"

"This Kei, her abilities. I had heard of a demon not unlike her in the demon world. Half wolf, half fire. Secrets revealed. Young girl."

Kurama looked thoughtful. "I'll tell you what I know if you tell me what happened last night."

"How could you tell?"

"I heard you return," He admitted. "I must admit, I have been curious."

"Oh. Fair enough." Hiei gave a brief description of the events of the former night.

"I see." Kurama looked distant. "Now I have to tell you what I heard.

'_A young female demon is causing chaos in demon world. She's been very active. It is unknown if she works with anyone else.'_

'_What are her powers?'_

'_She is a half breed, so she possesses the powers of wolf and fire, among other things. Her key ability is having someone's deepest secret revealed to her when they meet. She is dangerous-she has been murdering S class demons. Not only that, when she kills, it's brutal. Bodies mutilated, so much so it seems another person must have been there. Reports say her work is fast, and she leaves the body in public for someone to find.'_

'_She must be very confident.'_

'_That's the odd thing. Before it was known as a fact that she was the murderer, government officials questioned her. She didn't seem confident. She seemed angry, depressed, and scared.' _"

"A professional assassin." Hiei mused.

"Why do you assume that? Perhaps she does it for the thrill."

Hiei shook his head. "She is not like I was. She was not excited by the scent of blood."

"But it was her own."

"That's regardless."

"How is that?"

"A true killer thrives off the scent of blood. They want to see it, taste it, feel it dripping down their hands."

"Hiei…are you speaking from experience?"

He didn't reply. "Someone's blackmailing the girl."

"Do you know who this someone is?"

"No."

Kurama decided Hiei was done talking, and it would not be wise to push him. "I'm going to my mother's house today. If I am needed, you know where to find me."

He headed towards his human mother's home. When he got there, he rang the doorbell.

The door opened a crack. "Who's there?"

"Only your son."

"Shuichi?" She opened the door wider? "It really is you!" She embraced her son tightly. "I knew you were going away, but three years without a single visit?"

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm here now."

"And it's wonderful to see you. You've grown."

"Hmm? Oh, maybe a bit."

"Come in, come in. Actually, I have some company. You remember I have a degree in psychology?"

"Yes…"

"Well I decided to turn in into a career. Sort of. Come meet my patient."

She herded him into the family room where a girl was sitting with her back turned.

"Kei, I'd like you to meet my son, Shuichi."

"I don't have to meet anyone. I hate this stupid program and-KURAMA!"

"Kei?" He was equally surprised. "This is your patient Mom?"

"Yes. This is Kei. She's part of the Juvenile Correction Program."

_This just gets better and better. _"Juvenile Correction? Kei, you forgot to mention that."

"You two have met?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She glanced at Kei. "I had no idea. Kei, I hope you're not ignoring your parole."

"Parole?"

"Yes. Oh, Shuichi, let me explain."

"Don't explain." Kei said hastily.

"Oh Kei, this is my son. He won't tell anyone."

As Kei sulked in the corner Kurama's mother explained what had happened. "You see, Kei was walking alone one night, and a man tried to grope her. Instantly, she fought back. But she didn't stop, she beat him bloody. I think it was instinct, but the jury thought she needed a parole. She's not allowed to go to any public places after 6 o'clock without an escort."

"Oh. Who is she living with?"

Kei glared at him.

"She's living with a man named Kazuma Kuwabara and his wife, actually. Oh Shuichi, didn't you have a friend named Kuwabara?"

"Yes, I did." Kurama sweat-dropped. "A husband and wife?"

"Well, I assume they're married. A young couple wouldn't take in another for any other reason."

"Oh…okay."

Kei stood up. "My hour is over. Can I go now?"

"Oh yes. Come back tomorrow."

Kei slammed the door behind her and Kurama's mother sighed. "She's such a smart girl, but she doesn't care for school at all. She's caught up in things, I just know it."

"Not everyone has an easy time opening up." Kurama said, thinking of Hiei. "You're a wonderful person for trying to get her to."

She smiled. "Thank you. But now let's catch up. I've missed you so much."


	7. There's no one to save you

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Kei crossly walked through town, mumbling about 'that damn kitsune' and 'the goddamn fire apparition'. She wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped into someone.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled rudely.

"Whoa there. Calm down." It was Yusuke.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't mention it. Kei right?" He held out his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah…" She shook his hand. "What're you doing?"

"Well, I'm supposed to get back to school…it's been three years so I'm pretty behind."

"School's useless." She said quickly. "It doesn't teach you about the real world. You lived in demon world, so you'll have no trouble in human world."

Yusuke laughed. "I wish Keiko reasoned like that. She really wants me to go back."

"You're going back just for her?"

"Well yeah. I love her."

"Uhuh…" Kei didn't get it, but she wasn't about to admit that. "That's sweet. I have to go now. Nice seeing you." She ran off.

She found herself at the beach. (A/N: Is there a beach anywhere near there? Who cares?) She loved the beach. So quiet and peaceful. There was no place like that in demon world. She sat down on the soft sand and sighed.

_Being in love must be nice… _She thought. _You think you can trust someone. For a time, you'll be at peace with yourself. _She flopped onto her back, and pulled up her shirt just enough to see her wound. _It's not so bad…it wouldn't even hurt if it wasn't for this damn scar. _She poked it roughly. _Oww… Stupid thing. _She turned to look at the sky. _Hmm…the sea air smells nice. _She closed her eyes and started to remember better times.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Daddy!" Kei ran into her father's arms. "Hehe."_

"_There's my beautiful baby."_

"_Tell me a story."_

"_What story?"_

"_The ice apparition story!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Okay. Once a beautiful ice apparition left her kind to seek a man. She found one and they shared the most wonderful time of both their lives. Then she returned to her homeland."_

"_What about the man?"_

"_He's still living in demon world with a family today."_

"_I like that story."_

"_I know you do." He kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Now it's bedtime."_

_**End flashback**_

Kei smiled. "I love you Daddy." She whispered.

"Who was your dad?"

Kei jumped about five feet high. "Don't do that Kurama!"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"You should be. You practically gave me a heart attack. Why are you here?"

"It's five-thirty. I figured I'd better find you so you don't get picked up by the cops."

She scowled. "Your mom had no right to tell you all that."

He shrugged. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. Let's keep it that way."

"Okay." He sat beside her. "So you like the ocean, huh?"

"Yeah." She leaned back again.

"What were you and Hiei talking about this morning?" He asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You were crying."

Kei met Kurama less than 24 hours before, but she felt compelled to tell him. For the first time in years, she admit what was on her mind. "I was just thinking about life. He brought up things I don't want to think about."

"Like?"

"Well..." _Hell, why not tell him? _"He said something about trust…and I don't think you can trust anyone."

"That's not true."

She drew a katana in the sand. "I've never met someone I could trust."

Kurama looked at the girl sadly. "Never? You've never had a best friend?"

"No."

He moved closer. "That's not fair."

"Huh?"

"It's not fair you've never found someone loyal. You deserve that."

She stared into his bright green eyes. She could feel his warm body even though they were not touching. "Are you a loyal person?"

"Sometimes." He covered her hand with his. "Everyone has a certain amount of loyalty. When someone knows they can trust you, you can trust them."

"How can you be sure."

"I don't know. You just feel it."

"What about that goddamn fire apparition? Do you trust him?"

"Hiei?" Kurama paused to think. "Yes. I think I do. Hiei refuses to open up most of the time, but even though he won't admit it, he does care about his friends." _Except maybe Kuwabara. But I'll keep that to myself. _

"Oh." Kei was quiet. "Why does your mom call you Shuichi?"

"That? Well, it's a long story. Basically my spirit form was in need of a host and I sought refuge in a human fetus."

"Oh. That's kind of like murder."

"It's not until the baby has a soul. That baby didn't have a soul yet."

"Okay." She was drawing various pictures in the sand. "Have you ever killed someone Kurama?"

"In battle."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. You want to know if I ever killed someone in cold blood."

She nodded. "After you gained their trust."

He stared at her. That caught him off guard. "No."

"I didn't think you would have."

The two of them were silent, just watching the sunset. "Aren't you going to scold me and take me home? It's past my curfew."

"I'm not your big brother." Kurama said. "But we should go back, Yukina wants to cook dinner."

"That's so like her." Kei smiled. "She really is something, that Yukina. You know, we first met grocery shopping. I was yelling at the cashier because no one had yet explained the complexities of money, and I wanted to walk out of the store with all that food for free. Yukina talked to the teller and straightened everything out. I guess she could tell I was a demon."

Kurama could imagine Kei shouting at a cashier, and Yukina fixing things right up with her sweet reasoning. The scene brought a small smile to his face. "I guess she could."

Kei stood up. "Let's go back." She said.

"Okay." _She's a handful, isn't she. I hope I didn't just bite off more that I can chew. _

The two of them returned to find Hiei asleep against the couch.

"Does he always sleep like that?" Kei asked.

"He's not used to the alien objects we call beds." Kurama joked.

Kei giggled. "Okay."

They entered the kitchen to find Yukina cooking dinner and Kuwabara studying quantum physics. He seemed very frustrated.

"Kuwabara, need help again?" Kei asked.

He nodded and ripped his notes to shreds. "Save me Kei!"

She sat down beside him and quietly explained the laws and properties of physics. (A/N: Don't ask me I'm only 13!) Kurama was intrigued. Kei was quite a little genius.

"There you go. Understand now?"

"Yes. You're my hero."

"You say that all the time."

Hiei had woken and sat down across the table from Kuwabara. He looked out of it, but that wasn't too unusual. Yukina served a delicious dinner of pork and fried rice.

"Yukina, your food is fit for a god." Kurama said, shoveling his meal down.

"That's my Yukina!" Kuwabara beamed, and Hiei glared at him.

"Oh, it's not that good." She said modestly.

"It sure is." Kei said as she played around with her chopsticks. "And I should know, I've dined in the finest restaurants of the demon world."

"Oh really?" Kurama asked. "Have you been to '_Nakiwara Yuki_'?"

"Yep. Their leeks are to die for!"

She and Kurama got into a discussion about which restaurants were the best while Kuwabara and Yukina discussed his upcoming exams. Hiei felt left out, but that had never bothered him before. However, seeing Kurama and Kei's faces as they had a lively conversation and hearing Yukina's honest concern about Kuwabara's exams made him jealous.

"Hn." He didn't know any other way to get attention.

Kei and Kurama both paused and turned. "Something wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I've been to _Nakiwara Yuki._"

"Such a great restaurant, isn't it?" Kei chimed in excitedly. "I've only been there once, but I loved it!"

"…It is quite good." Hiei agreed slowly. _Why did I get myself into this?_

"I enjoyed the fried rice." Kurama said. "It was oddly spicy…"

"It was." Hiei agreed.

"I love spicy food." Kei said. "Especially that red stuff Yukina keeps in a bottle."

"Tabasco sauce?"

"Yeah that's it! I drank a whole bottle once."

"I see…" Kurama sweat-dropped. "That's…good…"

She grinned. "Tonight there's a show on about the best restaurants in the human world. Want to watch?"

"I'd love to." Kurama said, happy to see Kei in such a good mood. "What about you Hiei."

_Uh-oh…what now? _"Um…"

"Please?" Kei asked.

"Okay…" _Stupid goddamn politeness…gets me every time…

* * *

_

READ MY PROFILE FOR NEW NEWS ON HOW OFTEN I'LL UPDATE! 


End file.
